The Love Between the Enemies
by JazLiy75
Summary: Dr Blakk had escaped fron the Deep Caverns and wanted to captured Eli. But the Shane had arrested him and wanted to take him to the civilization in a long journey. Along the way,there might be a spark between them. (Dr BlakkXEli)


**Jazmin: Hey,readers. Well,I have a fanfic for this unusual and unpopular pairing.**

**Dr Blakk: Which pairing are you talking about?**

**Jazmin: It is a Dr BlakkXEli fanfic.**

**Dr Blakk: *faints right at the spot***

**Jazmin: Anyway,here it is.**

* * *

Dr Blakk's POV

Finally! After been a long time in the Deep Caverns,I finally got the way to reach Slugterra. And now,I need to capture Eli and I'll rule Slugterra once again. I've modified my blaster to make it stronger than before. If this plan works,there would been nothing standing in my way.

After a few minutes wandering,I finally saw my target,Eli Shane and he had grown so much. That did not matter to me as I started to go nearer and nearer. But my luck had changed.

Eli's POV

When I turned back,I saw someone that I didn't expect. DR BLAKK! But how could he get out of the Deep Caverns? As he was about to get me,my slug had him surrounded and I finally got the chance to tie him up. "Hey! Let me go,Eli!"shouted Blakk as he struggled.

I didn't let him go,instead I asked him,"How did you get out of the Deep Caverns,Blakk? Tell me!" He didn't reply,shaked his head and pouted his mouth. Man! This guy must be super annoyed of me. I was thinking of putting him back to Stalagmite 17 but the incident before made me to change my mind. Then,I had an idea about taking Blakk back to the civilization with me but it might take a long time to get there. So,I untied him and put one side of the handcuffs to his right wrist while the other side was on my left. There was no way Blakk was gonna escape this time.

Dr Blakk's POV

Just great! The handcuffs got me stuck together with Eli thanks to him. I just hope I could get away from the Shane as soon as possible. Good thing that the darkbanes didn't saw this or thing would get worst.

**After 4 hours...**

Eli's POV

4 hours passed and I felt like Blakk and I had gone 5 kilometres. No wonder it took a long time to get back. Burpy was keeping his eyes on Blakk for anything suspicious. From what I can tell,he looked kinda bored and tired with all the boredom he had. To brighten up the situation,I took out my iPod and played my favourite song,Down. My slugs danced to the music as well as Blakk's ghouls. But the most surprising part was Blakk began to sing the song. I didn't know Blakk was good at singing.

After the song was over,we continued our journey. Blakk couldn't stop singing the song for like an hour. I wondered if he sang in the shower so that he could be a good singer.

Dr Blakk's POV

I didn't know that Eli liked that song. It was my favourite song too. My ghouls began to sleep after dancing a lot. Eli looked at me like he was really impressed by my singing skill. After walking about 20 miles,I accidentally trip over a branch and fell into the mud with Eli on top of me. "This is awkward,"I heard Eli said that.

I began to blush and Eli did the same thing. But my suit was a mess and I smelled like a rotten flopper that lived in a garbage for 11 years. So,I told him to take off the handcuffs to let me wash my suit.

Eli's POV

I let Blakk go as he went to a nearby lake and took of his shirt. I began to blush when I saw him being shirtless. After he put his shirt on,I still blushed when he looked at me. "Why are you blushing and staring at me?"asked Blakk.

I stopped blushing and replied,"Nothing,Blakk. Just forget about it." I put the handcuffs back on and began our step. Burpy smirked at me thinking the fact that I like Blakk. I shaked my head and ignored him.

Dr Blakk's POV

I still didn't get it why Eli just blushed and stared at me after I washed my shirt. Maybe because I was shirtless by that time and he looked at me. It was kinda embarassing for a Shane,my enemy to look at me like that. One of my ghouls noticed my reaction and gave me a smirk. I looked at Eli once again to ignore it. He looked so different after a long time I didn't see him. He was more muscular than before and his hair was a whole lot dashing...Wait a minute! I'm his enemy. Why would I think of those good looks of Eli anyway? Plus,it was not like I had a crush on him or something.

After a few hours,the nightfall had finally come. We decided to take a rest before the next day. Luckily,Eli brought a tent to sleep in but there was only one left. No choice but I had to share it with him. His slugs and my ghouls smirked at us. Ugh! Why do they have to do that everytime Eli and I had an unexpected moment.

We sat near the bonfire and enjoyed the marshmallow that Eli brought. My ghouls began to discuss something with his slugs and they left us alone. Just great! They actually gave us some privacy. It was quiet until Eli spoke something to me,"Um...Blakk. I just wanna know that are you comfortable today? Usually,you will duel with me but not today. Why?"

That question gave me a tinkle in my spine. I never heard him asking that question in my whole entire life. To answer it,I just nodded my head and looked at the ground.

Eli's POV

I just realised Blakk's reaction,knowing something different about him. He was not himself today and less evil. I just took off the handcuffs and left. I did look back just to check if he ran away but he didn't. He still got his bum on the log and looked down. I looked away and went for my night trekking. During my trekking,my leg fell into something wet and then my entire body was in. The river current was too strong that I couldn't swim back to the shore. I shouted so Blakk could hear me.

Dr Blakk's POV

**HELP! HELP!** I heard someone shouting for help but who? Not too long,I finally recognise that voice. _ELI! _I quickly followed his voice until I reached the river. Eli was bobbing his head and waved both his arms out. Without hesitation,I dived into the river and grabbed him. As we reached the shore,Eli was unconsious. No,he couldn't die now! I had never felt this sad before and for the first time in my whole life,I cared so much about my enemy. Now I finally realised how much I love him. I used CPR and when my lips touched his,my tears began to drop. After a few minutes,I could hear him groaning. As we pulled away,Eli and I stared at each other. "Blakk,you saved my life but why? Is it because you love me?"asked him.

I wiped my tears and replied till the top of my lungs,"YES,ELI! I REALLY LOVE YOU FROM THE BEGINNING OF THIS JOURNEY TILL NOW! I REALLY DON'T WANNA HIDE IT ANYMORE! I...I LOVE YOU,ELI SHANE!" He was completely speechless when I gave that answer. I knew he would shoot me with his infurnus. But my prediction was wrong. Instead,he actually **KISSED** me! My heart began to pound fasten than a hoverbug. After we pulled away again,he whispered some sweet words into my ear,"I love you too,Blakk." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheek. After we looked at each other,we went into the tent to get some sleep.

**The next day...**

Normal POV

The two former enemies woke up and found each other in their arms. Eli looked at Blakk and said,"Good morning,Blakk." He just smiled and got out of the tent. Both of them packed up as their slugs and ghouls got down from a tree and followed them. Instead of putting the handcuffs,Eli and Blakk held hands as they were a new couple. Along the way,they couldn't stop being all lovey dovey and even made some funny jokes at each other. 12 hours later,they finally reached their destination. Before they seperated,they shared another kiss and decided to keep their love secret from anyone forever.

* * *

**Jazmin: Finally done!**

**Eli: Jazmin,why did you do this to us?**

**Jazmin: Um...Hey! Your gang just called you. **

**Eli: Okay,if you say so.**

**Jazmin: Phew! That's a close one. I know this shipping is very wierd but I am a random shipper. Read and review,readers.**

**Jaz OUT!**


End file.
